Motive For Murder
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: A normal night went straight to hell... murder is as natural as breathing in the small town of Salem but who really killed Trent Robbins? (AU version of the Who Murdered Trent story arc)


"Get a damn grip!" Kylianna cursed under her breath as she frantically shoved her key into the lock, managing to unlock the door to the Dimera mansion and trying to be quiet as she ran in.

The bitter late September weather nipped at her as she closed the door and shoved her key into her skinny jeans pocket, her dark grey cardigan half hanging off of her slender body.

Trent Robbins had attacked her in the park, blaming her for EJ helping Nicole finalize the divorce… and Kylianna had enough. She grabbed the closest weapons she could, her switchblade and a stone a bit bigger than her hand, slamming it into Trent's head before taking off… but part of her wished she hadn't used her black and pink skull switchblade. Or used it to do more than cut Trent several times after he managed to hold her down and slice her arms.

' _Possession of a weapon… is a switchblade with a five inch blade even considered a weapon under law?'_ Kylianna thought, examining her arms after pushing the cardigan sleeves up and remembering Bo's earlier threat of arrest.

She dug the switchblade out of her jeans pocket… she hadn't felt tension this suffocating since the Salem Stalker reigned hell on the Salemites 5 years ago, the scars on her lower back a constant reminder of the snowy November night that Marlena attacked her… maybe had she not been so naive then, Kylianna would've caught onto Andre's true nature and what he was hiding.

Kylianna shoved her switchblade back in her jeans, straightened her cardigan and walked to the nearby decanter that contained baijiu, her favorite kind of liquor. She opened it and poured some into a glass, closing the decanter before lifting the glass to her mouth, drinking slowly to soothe her nerves.

"I hope you don't intend on drinking too much of that." John says as he stood in the doorway of the living room, making Kylianna scream and jump back… the second he saw the black eye and other injuries she had, he knew something was wrong. "Kylianna, what happened?" He asks, cautiously walking over to her.

At the same time, Max was hiding his bloodstained shirt from out of Stephanie's eyesight. There was going to be hell to pay for what happened earlier in the pub… and he had no clear memory after holding a broken beer bottle to Trent's throat.

Questions were gonna be heading in his direction soon… but he wasn't the only one. Max had seen Kylianna and Trent fighting in the park, it had turned from bad to worse when the knife and stone were brought out.

Max pulled a different shirt on… and slipped out to go find Kylianna, Melanie and Nick, hoping one of them hadn't killed Trent.

"I really hope none of them are hurt or dead." Max says. He had at one time considered Kylianna a friend despite their families long standing rivalry… but the plane crash and Shawn Brady Sr's death drove a wedge between them.

"Sending Kylianna home was a good idea, she just seemed… rattled after that incident at the pub." Nicole mutters to herself as she waited for her blood work to come back. She really hoped Kylianna was okay, she had started thinking of the girl as a daughter as of late, feeling like Kylianna never really had a maternal influence in her young life.

At the park turned crime scene, Hope Brady and Steve Johnson looked at each other.

"On top of the stab wound, Trent Robbins had a rough night. The bruises on his face and cuts on his hands are consistent with a fight and that he tried to defend himself… the knife wounds on his hands and face are in an upward trajectory and blade patterns tell us we're looking for someone between 5' and 5'4" who has a switchblade with a serrated edge, most likely the same person who bashed the stone against his head. The scratches under his right eye aren't consistent with a knife as a pale pink chip of nail polish was found in one of the wounds. His wallet has also been stolen… and no one's located it." Hope says.

"Out of the multiple attackers, you think the smallest one killed him?" Steve asks.

"Smaller than Caroline, who's about 5'6"... only one smaller but within the 5 foot range is…" Hope says.

"Kylianna Michelle Dimera… but what problems could she have with Trent? I don't think she really knew him." Steve says.

"You said she was at the Brady pub earlier when Trent and Max fought." Hope says.

"She could've overheard that Trent pimped Melanie out to settle a gambling debt… and it was disproved in the hospital last year but you suspected that Andre abused Kylianna. Trent probably confused Kylianna for Melanie at first but then when he realised it-" Steve says.

"He attacked her, Kylianna flashed back to Andre attacking her… PTSD sufferers don't think logically, they're always on guard." Hope says, glancing at the ground where Trent's body was a half hour ago.

Whatever happened before the murder, it was brutal… the question was who was involved in it.


End file.
